Night at the Museum
Night at the Museum is a 2006 American buddy adventure fantasy-comedy film based on the 1993 children's book of the same name by Milan Trenc. Plot Larry Daley is divorced, unable to keep a stable job, and has failed at many business ventures. He also has failed in his dream job to be an inventor because The Clapper light switch has "stolen his thunder" for his similar invention "The Snapper." His ex-wife Erica Daley believes that he is a bad example to their eleven year-old son Nick Daley, and Larry fears that Nick respects his future stepfather, bond trader Don, more than him particularly because Nick tells him that he wants to leave the sport he and Larry followed when living together; hockey, to become a bond trader like Don. Cecil Fredericks, an elderly night security guard about to retire from the American Museum of Natural History, hires Larry despite his unpromising résumé. Because of recent financial troubles, the museum plans to replace Cecil and his two colleagues Gus and Reginald with one guard. They advise Larry to leave some of the lights on and warn him not to let anything "in...or out". Once night comes, Larry discovers that the exhibits come to life, including a living Tyrannosaurus skeleton nicknamed "Rexy" who behaves like a dog (who fetches one of his ribs); a mischievous capuchin monkey named Dexter which always steals Larry's keys (and also urinates on him and tears up his instruction manual); rival miniature civilizations led by Old West cowboy Jedediah and Roman general Octavius; an Easter Island Moai (Brad Garrett) who calls Larry "dum-dum" and loves "gum-gum"; and wax models of the likes of Theodore Roosevelt and Attila the Hun, who makes a habit of chasing Larry wildly through the museum with his Huns (like almost catching him in the elevator.) Roosevelt explains that since an Egyptian artifact—the Golden Tablet of Pharaoh Akhmenrah—came to the museum in 1952, all of the exhibits come to life each night. If the exhibits are outside of the museum during sunrise, however, they turn to dust. Roosevelt helps Larry by restoring order, and he decides to remain as a guard. On Cecil's advice, Larry studies history to prepare himself better. He also learns from a museum docent, Rebecca Hutman, who is writing a dissertation on Sacagawea but does not feel she knows enough about her subject. The next night, Larry uses what he has learned to better control the exhibits (helping solve the Neanderthals' quest for fire by tossing them a cigarette lighter; giving the Easter Island head a wad of chewing gum (which causes him to blow a big bubble that pops); tricking Dexter with a set of toy keys; and making a truce between the dioramas). However, things go awry when his attempt at winning over Atilla with cheap magic tricks fails, the dioramas continue fighting despite their agreement with Larry, and Dexter is able to steal Larry's keys again and let out all of the animal exhibits. The Neanderthal then set fire to a display and one turns to dust when he leaves the museum at dawn (his ashes are promptly swept up by a street sweeper). The incident with the Neanderthal display causes the museum director Dr. McPhee to almost fire Larry. Nick in the meanwhile overhears this conversation along with his friends. The same day Larry offers Rebecca a meeting with Sacagawea, but she believes that he is mocking her and the museum, and leaves him. Larry brings Nick to the museum to show him the exhibits, but none are alive. They investigate and catch Cecil, Gus, and Reginald in the act of stealing the tablet and other valuable objects. Like the exhibits, the guards receive enhanced vitality from the artifact; wishing to retain their health and fund their retirements, the three plan to frame Larry for the thefts, and disabled the tablet to stop the exhibits from interfering. Nick reactivates the tablet, but Cecil locks him and his father in the Egyptian room and flees with the tablet. Larry releases the Ahkmenrah's mummy from his sarcophagus. The pharaoh speaks English from many years as an exhibit at Cambridge, and helps Larry and Nick escape. The three find the other exhibits fighting all over the lobby, and Larry convinces them to work together. Although some of the exhibits capture Gus and Reginald without difficulty, Cecil escapes by stagecoach with Larry, Nick, Akmenrah, Jedediah, Octavius, and Atilla the Hun in pursuit in Central Park, where they stop him and regain the tablet. While in a taxicab, Rebecca sees the exhibits return to the museum before sunrise and realizes that Larry was telling the truth; so she enters the museum, and he introduces her to Sacagawea. Dr. McPhee fires Larry due to the chaos during the night, but rehires him when news reports of the strange events around the museum—such as cave paintings in the museum's subway station, dinosaur footprints in Central Park, and cavemen sightings—raise attendance. Larry, Nick, and the exhibits celebrate, while Cecil, Gus, and Reginald are forced to become museum janitors to evade being sent to jail for their crimes. As an epilogue Larry uses his invention the snapper to shut off his flashlight. Production The building featured in the film, which was constructed on a sound stage in Burnaby, British Columbia, is based on the American Museum of Natural History in New York City, external shots of which were used in the movie.Director Shawn Levy credited Ben Stiller for the ensemble cast: "When actors hear that Ben Stiller is in a movie they want to work with him. It's a high-water mark and it absolutely draws actors in and I'm convinced that's a big part of why we got this cast." Cast Main * Ben Stiller as Larry Daley (the main protagonist) * Jake Cherry as Nick Daley (the duetertagonist) * Owen Wilson as Jedediah (a supporting character) * Dick Van Dyke as Cecil Fredericks (the main antagonist) * Robin Williams as Theodore Roosevelt (the tritagonist) * Mickey Rooney as Gus (the tertiary antagonist) * Bill Cobbs as Reginald (the secondary antagonist) * Carla Gugino as Rebecca Hutman (the secondary duetertagonist) * Mizuo Peck as Sacagawea (the secondary tritagonist) * Frank Welker as Rexy (the secondary tritagonist) * John Fiedler as Woolly Mammoth (the secondary tritagonist for dedication) * Dee Bradley Baker as Anubis (the secondary tritagonist) * Phil Proctor as Moose (the secondary tritagonist) * Rami Malek as Ahkmenrah (a major character) * Ricky Gervais as Dr. McPhee (a supporting character) * Paul Rudd as Don (a supporting character) * Steve Coogan as Octavius (a supporting character) * Crystal the Monkey as Dexter (a supporting character) * Ian Campbell as Painter (a supporting character) * Patrick Gallagher as Attila the Hun (a major character) * Brad Garrett as Easter Island Head (voice) Exhibits * Civil War Mannequins * Moose * Woolly Mammoth * Gemsbok * Zebra * Lion * Leopard * Cheetah * Rhinoceros * Ostrich * African Elephant * Rexy the Tyrannosaurus Rex * Stagecoach Gallery Trivia *Night at the Museum was the highest grossing film in its opening weekend, grossing $30.8 million in 3,685 theaters. *The film was released on a 2-Disc DVD edition in the United Kingdom on April 2, 2007. It was released on 1-Disc and 2-Disc DVD editions and Blu-ray Disc format on April 24, 2007 elsewhere. *The film became the first non-Disney film to be reviewed by Ultimate Disney, due to the website dealing with other studios besides Disney. *While filming, Ben Stiller and Owen Wilson only had one day that they saw each other. Stiller talked to a toothpick for the Jedediah scenes, then three months later Wilson came in and filmed all of his parts. *The "Hunnish" language in the film is completely improvised. *When Larry asks Theodore Roosevelt if he can ask him a question and Roosevelt replies 'Yes, but only one.' Larry's response 'What is this, some kind of three wishes thing?' Is a nod to Robin William's (who plays Roosevelt) character of the Genie in Disney's Aladdin. Category:Night at the Museum Wiki Category:Movies Category:Night at the Museum Category:Museum of Natural History